1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle body with a shell body and a closing module, with a body cutout for a hatch or door, especially for a rear hatch, and with a completely pre-mountable closing module with a rim, the module bearing the hatch or door, and the pertinent assemblies, and closing the body cutout of the shell body, the shell body and the rim of the closing module having bearing surfaces or bearing moldings, which are assigned to one another, which adjoin one another optionally with inclusion of adhesive for permanently adhesive connection and which extend roughly parallel to the main plane of the closing module and the rim of the closing module being attached to the shell body with several fastening screws or other mechanical attachment elements. The invention also relates to a closing module for this motor vehicle body and a process for mounting a closing module on a shell body of a motor vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
In motor vehicle bodies known in general from practice, the body opening is reinforced by a frame structure and the hatch or door is connected to the frame to swing directly via hinges. In the area of the body cutouts and the hatches and doors, there are assemblies and inlet lines which can be installed in the conventional structure throughout only in the course of final installation. This is especially important for the rear hatch of a motor vehicle body.
The above described problem has been recognized and has undergone improvement; the invention proceeds from one such motor vehicle body (published German Patent Application No. DE-A-197 02 543). This motor vehicle body is characterized by the fact that a closing module is attached to the body cutout which closes this cutout and which, for its part, has a peripheral rim and can be completely preassembled with all pertinent assemblies. This is designed to enable economical pre-assembly with a high degree of integration and to relieve the final mounting belt which is especially sensitive to disruptions.
In the known motor vehicle body which is mentioned above and from which the invention proceeds, the closing module is the rear hatch module in the example explained there and extends over the entire motor vehicle rear. The closing module is placed and attached there by means of bearing surfaces, and the bearing surfaces can be made flat or profiled with retaining flanges. In this case, the rim of the closing module is permanently adhesively joined to the shell body by means of the bearing surfaces with the inclusion of adhesive. The cementing is used not only for a permanent adhesive connection, but especially also for sealing. The connection is moreover completed by screwing and/or riveting, therefore by the corresponding mechanical attachment elements. The fastening screws and the corresponding insertion openings are located on the bearing surfaces which adjoin one another and which extend roughly parallel to the main plane of the closing module and run peripherally entirely externally on the shell body cutout on the edge side.
The above described attachment technology for the closing module of the known motor vehicle body requires a special configuration of the peripheral frame on the shell body cutout. In addition adjustment is possible in only two directions (y and z).